


Go With the Flow

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shower Sex, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: An intense workout leaves some of the Paladins a bit worked up, but it's nothing a good shower can't fix.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 6th, Wet
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Go With the Flow

The Castle of Lions was equipped with more features than any of the Paladins could reasonably use, or even understand. But one room which got frequent use was the gym - recently, at least. All of them had been pretty in shape, having come from a military academy, but there was a difference between that and the demands of fighting a galactic war.

Today, the clang of metal on metal mingled with grunts of effort. Lance could hear the blood pumping in his temples as he finally lowered the weighted bar back onto its rack. He could feel the drops of sweat on his skin, unpleasantly sticky as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He wiped his forehead, and his hand came away wet. 

A metal hand - Shiro’s - landed lightly on his shoulder. “Good work, Lance,” he said. “If you and Keith hit the showers, I’ll clean up here.” Keith - dressed in a tight tank top and black pants - had just finished his own routine, which Shiro had worked out for them a week back. He said nothing, but nodded and grabbed his towel from the back of a machine, throwing it over his shoulders as he made for the door. When he reached it, he cast a glance backwards. “You coming?”

“What? Uh, yeah,” Lance said, pulling himself out of his reverie. It wasn’t his fault that his boyfriends looked way too good in workout clothes! He climbed up from the bench where he sat and trotted over to Keith, sharing a quick peck on the cheek - it was way too easy to get Keith to blush, and he was so cute when he did - before sauntering through the door. “Bet I can beat you there!”

The blue paladin set off at a jog down the short stretch of corridor before the showers, speeding up to a brief sprint as Keith caught up with him. They both got to the door at the same time and tumbled through, laughing; - Lance out loud and Keith with a more subdued chuckle, as he tended to. Once inside the changing rooms, they both began to strip off, and Lance made no secret of his appreciation for Keith’s bared body. The red paladin turned away, living up to his lion’s colour as the blush continued to play across his cheeks.

“Aww, come on, don’t be shy,” Lance said as he finished stripping, a towel slung over one shoulder and a basket with a collection of bottles in the other. “Lemme see that pretty face,” he continued teasingly, moving closer with a lopsided grin. 

“Fuck off, Lance,” Keith bit back, hiding his face as he shucked his shirt to the side, now equally as bare as Lance. He could feel the other paladin’s eyes roving over his body. His blush rose further as he slammed the locker shut, towel and soap in hand as he made towards the showers. The soft sound of Lance’s feet behind him mingled with a light gust of laughter. 

The shower room wasn’t that unlike the one at the Garrison, the only real differences being that the nozzles were all around, rather than only overhead, and the pressure didn’t suddenly dive like a spaceship in reentry if someone turned the taps on in the next room. Keith brushed a hand against the panel that controlled them and they sprang into life, warm water cascading onto his aching muscles. He was so caught up in the sensation that he forgot about the figure following him - that is, until Lance’s damp arms wrapped around his chest. 

“Mmm, you’re so warm, baby,” the blue paladin said, nuzzling into the crook of Keith’s neck. His chest was pressed up against the red paladin’s back.

“Lance, I’m trying to wash off,” the red paladin said seriously, though there was no disguising the way he leaned backwards into the other’s touch.

“The water’ll still be here later,” Lance wheedled.

“So’ll you.”

Lance gasped dramatically. “Why, Keith, are you devaluing your beloved boyfriend? How shall I ever recover?”

“You’re so dumb,” Keith said, pulling Lance’s head around so he could meet his lips with his own, shutting him up. The kiss soon deepened as the two found their way to a more comfortable position, and before long it had progressed to a full make-out session. The water steamed off their skin as they embraced.

Keith moaned as Lance’s hands began to move down his body, glancing over skin with featherlight touches until he settled around his waist, fingers grazing the curve of his ass. A light pressure pulled him closer to Lance, their hardening cocks rubbing against each other as water streamed down between them. 

“Horny bastard,” Keith breathed when they finally broke for air as he brushed his soaked hair away from his eyes.

“You love me for it,” Lance shot back with a wink, hands moving down to grope Keith’s ass, the Red Paladin bucking against him at the sudden squeeze. “You said so last night,” he continued with a grin, before pressing a kiss to Keith’s nose.

Keith would later blame the sudden resurgence of his blush on the heat and steam of the shower. He ducked his head to hide it in the crook of Lance’s neck. “Shut up.”

“What did he do?” came a new voice, familiar to both of them. They turned to see Shiro striding into the shower as well, as naked as them. The water quickly soaked him, dripping from his sculpted muscles and from the tip of his hanging cock.

“He was being a dumbass,” Keith said petulantly. 

“Nothing new, then,” said Shiro, leaning in to steal a kiss from the dark-haired man. Lance squawked in protest, but that was silenced soon after by his own kiss.

“Started without me?” the black paladin teased as he pulled away.

“We were only kissing,” Keith said. “Lance got too caught up in it to go any further.”

“Hey! You were too, mullet-head!”

Keith gave his boyfriend a withering look. “Mullet-head?”

Lance blushed. 

“Well, whatever the state of Lance’s insults,” interrupted Shiro. “I think I saw your cocks together there. That’s not kissing, that’s frotting. And you were leaving me out?” His tone still carried a teasing element, but it had a light edge to it.

Lance gave Keith the Look, smirking as he pulled away and moved towards Shrio. The taller man didn’t move a muscle when Lance draped an arm over the taller man's neck and plastered himself to his front. “Aww, does my big strong Paladin need some loving?” he teased, his other hand moving south between them, reaching the base of Shiro’s heavy cock and giving a firm squeeze. 

Shiro’s face didn’t change, still gazing down at Lance, but the blue paladin knew he’d gotten a reaction from the way the cock in his grasp began to thicken and rise, it pressed against his own after he’d given it a few strokes. Another squeeze as he stroked down the wet shaft got a twitch from the larger man's eye, and another managed to break his stony facade. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro groaned, reaching a hand to tilt the Cuban’s head upwards to meet him in a kiss. Lance began to expertly work his cock, swallowing his moans. Distracted, he wasn’t prepared for another pair of arms to wrap around him from behind, calloused fingers giving his sensitive nipples a firm twist. 

“Now you’re leaving me out,” said Keith, as Shiro moaned into Lance’s mouth. He broke away from the kiss to meet his other lover. 

“Well, I’ll have to remedy that, won’t I?” he said, feeling Keith’s cock between the globes of his ass. Lance was holding their cocks together and stroking them fiercely, and it wasn’t long until Shiro came over their stomachs with a cry.

When they emerged from the shower, all three were clean, but it was quite obvious what had happened in there.


End file.
